paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Guard Mason
Overview A young man, crew member of the Black Rose pirates. Vincent stands rather tall for a human at 7'0, housing rather prominent muscles underneath his skin, and an obviously athletic form. Gruff and unkempt, a battered, sheathed blade sits on his side. Background Vincent was born of a union between two simple humans. Raised by both his father and mother, whom both ran general stores on the island they lived upon, Vincent's naturally melancholy and calm nature caused him to have a lack of friends in childhood. Because of this, the only growth he was capable of was under the wings of his parental figures. For a young boy, that simply isn't enough. With nothing or anyone to but his energy into, he involved himself with the mafia that had set itself up in his hometown. Life as a mafia member was simple. As a grunt, Vincent had nothing to do but take orders from the higher ups. Provide protection to various stores and areas, rake in the payment, and be done with it. The occasional order to rough someone up was given, but in total, Vincent's workload was simple with enough payment to be comfortable in his own rented inn room, away from his parents. The longer Vincent stayed with his gang, the more his latent talent was made clear. A naturally strong body, a strong arm, and a fierce gaze, all features a great gang member needs. His leader liked him specifically, knowing that it was a good investment to have him join. A strong grunt is the only kind of grunt his leader wanted, and through his time in this mafia, Vincent proved his leader right. Various gang-fights and scuffles had Vincent taking the lead, charging in while other lackeys followed him. Due to his vicious way of fighting, Vincent was given the alias of "Black Dog," often reminding the gang and leader of a vicious canine ripping and tearing through flesh without pause, even when in danger. But soon enough, he would understand the error in his ways. One final fight for territory was given. Outnumbered and far out-skilled, Vincent nonetheless led his lackeys forward and into the heat of battle instead of considering retreat. This resulted in an absolute slaughter from the opposing gang, and eventually ended in the mafia being exterminated save for him. Vincent took hiding in the furthest ends of the village, waiting for his final moments as he was hunted down. It was at a table in the Inn he stayed at, where he met the captain of the Black Rose Pirates. Elrik. A man who towers over the naturally large man approaches. Their demeanor is stoic with the representation of a certain tension that escapes them. "You have the heart of a warrior, but the look of a defeated soldier. Your people were killed in battle, I will grant you an offer. A second chance at life. Those men who hunt you will stop at nothing to put an end to you. Time ticks, make your decision." The hand offered was taken. Category:Characters